


A Quiet Shiver

by bromeliadslove



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Nonbinary Will, Trans Will
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:54:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29191119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bromeliadslove/pseuds/bromeliadslove
Summary: Hannibal has a fascination with hands.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	A Quiet Shiver

**Author's Note:**

> birthday gift for @deendee on tumblr! love you, king

Hannibal has a fascination with hands.

For most of his life, he has studied them from a purely artistic point of view. He likes the curves and angles, the line from finger to palm and wrist to thumb. He likes young hands, smooth hands, chapped hands, and gnarled hands. He sees them as separate entities rather than a part of a human being—works of art that happen to be attached to a person’s arms.

He likes it when hands are still, whether the person is living or dead. After all, it’s hard to properly study something that keeps moving.

(He once killed a man for making too many distracting hand motions, but that’s neither here nor there.)

When he meets Will, something changes. He finds that he likes Will’s hands—no matter the position. He likes their hands when they fidget or shake or quiver. He likes their hands when they make fishing lures, so sure and careful, without a hint of tremor. He likes their hands as they hold a gun, their knuckles white underneath their skin.

He likes to see the way Will’s hands move, the shifting bones and muscle under skin, the lines that continually bend and curve.

And so at the end of it all, when Will’s hands will not stop shaking no matter what they try, Hannibal takes their hands into his and presses a kiss to their bloodied knuckles.

The quivering in Will’s hands does not cease, but Hannibal finds that he does not mind.

There is a beauty, he now realizes, in hands that do not still.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment below or chat with me on tumblr! maybe-theres-a-god-above.tumblr.com


End file.
